Notatamon
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Gameplay Notatamon is a pokemon-like game with different monsters. (I used google translate for Japanese and it is part of the pronounciation of fighting monsters.) You can play as a male or female child or teenager. each combination making the character have slightly different dialouge and story. At the beginning, you will be asked: your name, birthday, and favorite color (shirt color). This decides which Natatamon you start off with. You can catch as many Notatamon and hatch them at home or in a lab. You can also buy speacial ones in some locations, get them at special events, or get encountered by a super special one. When your notatamon all get KO'D, your character forcefully goes to the nearest hotel or hospital that you've already been to. Story You are a young explorer, trying to study and learn about all the different notatamon. You bring a journal with you and put yourself to the test. While taking study, you get challenged and find yourself battling masters. You end with a new attitude and want to put your Notatamon to the test. You fight the final 3 masters (Rocko, Windred, and Branton). You acheive your new dream and become the last master of Notatamon. You unlock the new mode challenger which is an online mode. Others come to you and fight you. This works to level up your Notatamon to. Level 5 Stats (Average) Virgo Notatamon Attack: 12 Defense: 18 Hp: 34 Special Attack: 15 Special Defense: 13 Critical Damage: x0.19 Speed: 9 Extra Recovery: x0.5 Libra Notatamon Attack: 14 Defense: 15 Hp: 28 Special Attack: 10 Special Defense: 16 Critical Damage: .0.27 Speed: 11 Extra Recovery: x0.29 Aries Notatamon Attack: 18 Defense: 14 Hp: 24 Special Attack: 17 Special Defense: 14 Critical Hit: x0.34 Speed: 14 Extra Recovery: x0.07 Gemini Notatamon Attack: 12 Defense: 12 Hp: 20 Special Attack: 14 Special Defense: 14 Critical Hit: x0.40 Extra Recovery: x0.20 Special Attack: 21 Defense: 16 Hp: 25 Special Attack: 16 Special Defense: 19 Critical hit: x0.22 Extra Recovery: 0.30 VIRGO NOTATAMON Luara : The female mime. She has pink eyes, long silver hair, light yellow skin, a black and white striped dress, no legs (moves like slime), golden gloves, and special Luara has golden eyes, white hair, orange skin, a white and gold striped dress, no legs (moves like slime), and sky blue gloves. (Journal Info: Luara is a female mime. She makes movements as if it were trapped in a box when she is bored or when she has nothing to do.) Agura : The stick warrior. This Notatamon has orange eyes, blue spikey hair, brown skin, two short legs, white wings, and a wooden chestplate. He changes his super sharp, red, stick into different formations with his mind. His special version's appearence is golden sparkly eyes, red spikey hair, white skin, two short legs, golden wings, and a stone chestplate with a bronze stick. (Journal Info: Agura is very protective and defensive. It hates stormy weather and water.) Regoya : The shadow. Ragoya is a super rare monster that only appears at night in forests. It looks like the ghost of cat. It has white, silver, or gold eyes, dark purple skin, white claws, and white gloves. This has no special version, already being an amazing notatamon. (Journal Entry: It hides in trees and in high grasses to stay away from foes.) Sakiku : Hiero : Furasuta : Waitoragon : More coming soon... Important Characters Professor Ren and Professor Lin (1st Notatamon) Alissa / Alex (Mother / Father) Rikku and Ike (Sister and brother) Lucas / Sonia (Competitor Male/ Competitor Female) Chris (First Master) Agura (Second Master) Roy (Third Master) Bill (Fourth Master) Mimi (Fifth Master) Tonia (Sixth Master) Erik (Seventh Master) Lily (Eiighth Master) Jerrica (Ninth Master) Marko (Tenth Master) Ling (First Elite) Daniel (Second Elite) Mike (Third Elite) Miss Leigh (Universal Hotel Owner) Mr Thomas (Universal Hospital Owner) Terrance (Universal Shop Owner) Type Compatibility Virgo = Gemini = Virgo < Aeries > Libra Gemini =Gemini =Virgo =Aeries =Libra Aeries =Gemini Virgo =Aeries